Rumor Weeds
The Rumor Weeds are the main antagonists alongside their leader known as the Mother Weed of the VeggieTales animated film Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. They are a hive mind of weeds throughout Bumblyburg that gain energy from people spreading rumors, and spread one about the citizen named Alfred to empower the Mother Weed. They were all voiced by Gail Bock. Biography The Mother Weed was created when a normal houseplant was mutated by electrical signals from a telephone wire being used to gossip and spread rumors. The Mother Weed began growing and sprouted separate Rumor Weeds all over the entire town of Bumblyburg. One of these Rumor Weeds overheard Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot talking to themselves about a citizen named Alfred, who they believed to be a robot due to a misunderstanding. The Rumor Weed demands to know their secret and they tell her. She lies and says that she won't let anyone else know, as she is rooted to the ground and cannot move. However, the story is also heard by the other weeds and the Mother Weed. The Rumor Weeds begin to amplify the rumor by telling others, and add new details that they come across such as Alfred having laser eyes and being set to take over the world. These weeds use the energy from the rumors to make the Mother Weed grow, who in turn sprouts more Rumor Weeds. The mayor becomes concerned about the weeds and contacts Larry-Boy for help, but the weeds are seemingly indestructible. He manages to scan their genetic code and return to Alfred with the data. Upon reviewing the Weeds' genetics, Alfred discovers that they do not photosynthesis, but rather draw their energy from negative rumors. He warns that the Weeds are powerful enough to destroy sidewalks and smash through walls, and that if the energy continues to spread, the town will be destroyed. They discover that all the weeds are connected via the Mother Weed in the sewer system, and Larry-Boy goes to stop it. However, upon getting to the sewer, the Mother Weed proves to be much larger and more powerful than thought. She mocks Larry-Boy and beats him while another weed watches. Alfred tries to get help, but no one will help him due to his tarnished reputation. With tensions rising to a peak, the Mother Weed burst from the ground, ensnaring the town in her vines and wrapping around city hall. She captures Alfred, and prepares to destroy the town. However, Junior and Laura learn the error of their action and come clean, causing the town to realize the truth. With each nice thing said about Alfred, a Rumor Weed dies by turning into a flower. The town all realize they were wrong and admit Alfred is a kind man, and the Mother Weed and all of the Rumor Weeds turn into flowers. Gallery Images larryboyandtherumorweed.jpg TheRumorWeed.png TheRumorWeed.jpg LarryBoyandtheRumorWeed.png|The Mother Weed Weed2.png Videos Veggietales Larry Boy and The Rumor Weed Full Episode Cartoons For Children Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Hostile Species Category:Genderless Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Conspirators Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Multi-Beings Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Master Orator Category:Supervillains Category:Mutated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Titular Category:Parasite Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Deceased